Selembar Kelopak Persik untuk Melindungimu
by RyouAkuma
Summary: Dia hadir dalam gelap, memberiku perlindungan dan setitik cahaya. Based on true story. MakoHaru.


_**Selembar Kelopak Bunga Persik untuk Melindungimu (Hina Matsuri Hymn)**_

_Rate: T_

_Genre: Supernatural_

_OC inserted, youkai!Haruka._

_Disclaimer: I didn't own Free!_

* * *

**First Hymn: Cahaya dalam Gelap**

* * *

3 Maret 2004, Kota Iwatobi.

Makoto kecil menangis keras akibat hawa panas yang menyerang tubuhnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia dibawa ke dokter, namun hasilnya selalu sama.

Makoto didiagnosa berulang kali dan berulang kali pula para dokter menyatakan bahwa ia tak menderita suatu penyakit apapun.

Kenyataan ini justru membuat keluarga Tachibana dilanda kepanikan hebat. Panas di tubuh Makoto setiap hari terus meningkat. Parasetamol dan segala macam upaya untuk meredakan panas Makoto tak kunjung berbuah hasil. Nafsu makannya pun semakin berkurang sehingga Makoto tampak sangat kurus, layaknya tulang berlapis kulit. Hari-harinya terus dihabiskan di tempat tidur, tanpa aktivitas lain dari sekadar tidur dan menangis keras.

Tak hanya itu saja. Keanehan penyakit Makoto diperparah dengan igauannya ketika tertidur. Ia selalu berteriak minta tolong dan terlihat pucat ketakutan.

"_Ibu! Ayah! Tolong!"_

"_Ibu! Ayah!"_

"_Jangan kemari... jangan..."_

"_Nggak mau pergi ke sana..."_

"_Nggak mau ke sana... Ibu... Ayah..."_

Begitulah. Namun, tiada yang tahu menahu perihal apa yang ditakutkan Makoto. Setiap kali ditanya, anak itu pasti akan meringkuk ketakutan dan menangis kembali, membuat kasurnya basah oleh air mata.

* * *

"_Anak manis... sini ikut sama Tante... Kita jalan-jalan ke sana, yuk..."_

Suara lembut membuat bulu kuduk Makoto meremang. Dia datang kembali, mengajaknya untuk pergi ke tempat yang tak mau didatanginya. Tangan pucat itu terulur padanya, memberi isyarat padanya untuk mengikutinya.

"Nggak... nggak mau...," Makoto menangis ketakutan. Ia terlalu takut untuk melihat tatapan orang yang mengajaknya, seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih ala Eropa zaman dulu yang bermuka pucat dan tanpa tanda kehidupan setitikpun. Dia sudah mengganggu Makoto sejak panas di tubuhnya mulai meningkat.

Tangan pucat itu bergerak, mengelus pipi Makoto. Sentuhan itu membuat Makoto berteriak ketakutan. Namun, sekeras apapun dia berteriak, tak ada bantuan yang datang.

Tak ada.

Sekelilingnya menjadi gulita, dengan dia dan si wanita di tempat tersebut.

Tak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri.

Makoto kecil serasa tak punya harapan lagi. Ia diteror terus menerus dan takkan pernah bisa keluar lagi. Layaknya terjebak dalam lingkaran setan, atau labirin tanpa akhir.

Hidup terus dilanda ketakutan, namun kematian tak kunjung menghampirinya.

_Wahai anak manusia_

_Keluarlah, melepas dari lara_

_Wahai lara_

_Lenyaplah, jangan kembali jua_

Suara halus lain. Dan bersamaan dengan datangnya suara itu, seberkas cahaya muncul dari kegelapan. Kelopak bunga persik bertebaran di udara, mengelilingi si wanita.

"Keparat! Dia muncul kembali! Anak sialan... AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Sang wanita menjerit keras. Ribuan kelopak bunga sudah mengepungnya, dan berubah menjadi mata pisau yang menyayat-nyayat dirinya. Sampai lenyap.

Benar-benar lenyap.

Namun, suara sang wanita belumlah lenyap. Bergaunglah suara mengerikan itu. "Kutunggu kau sampai usia tujuh belas. Akan kutunggu. Kau takkan bisa lepas dariku."

"Kau juga akan kutunggu, untuk benar-benar kulenyapkan dari hadapan anak ini!" suara lain terdengar. Suara yang melantunkan puisi tadi. Bersamaan dengan itu, kelopak bunga yang bertebaran tadi bergabung membentuk sosok anak lelaki yang tampak seumur dengan Makoto. Anak itu tampak aneh; raganya tampak seperti kumpulan asap yang menggumpal. Dia berkulit putih, berambut hitam halus, dan bermata biru air. Anak itu menatap Makoto cukup lama, tanpa berbicara apapun. Tangan pucatnya menggenggam lembut bahu Makoto.

Hangat, dan nyaman. Namun tersembunyi kesejukan yang khas.

Makoto merasa seluruh tubuhnya ringan dan lebih bertenaga. "Terima kasih. Namaku Makoto. Siapa namamu?"

Anak itu tersenyum kecil –malah tak tampak seperti sebuah senyuman yang umum-. Mengangguk pelan, seraya berkata, "Sama-sama. Aku Haruka."

* * *

Makoto membuka matanya. Ayah dan Ibunya menangis bahagia. Entah apa sebabnya. Yang jelas, apa yang dilihatnya kini bukanlah pemandangan yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

Mimpikah?

"Makoto... kamu sembuh, Sayang...," Ibu memeluk Makoto erat, masih sesenggukan.

"Panasmu turun tiba-tiba setelah kamu mengigau tadi...," Ayah menyusut air matanya.

Makoto terperangah. Ia juga tak lagi merasakan panas. Benar-benar keajaiban yang tak disangka-sangka. Namun, tanpa disadarinya, ada sesuatu yang menyelinap di balik piyama yang dikenakannya. Ia mengambilnya.

Selembar kelopak bunga persik, persis seperti kelopak persik yang dilihatnya tadi.

* * *

**Second Hymn: Datang Kembali**

* * *

Haruka.

Haruka. Sosok itu terus terpaut di ingatan Makoto sampai sekarang. Dia yang datang mengusir teror yang selama ini menghantuinya. Sosok itu pulalah yang telah menyelamatkannya dari maut yang nyaris menyeretnya dari dunia. Ia merasa berhutang budi pada anak itu.

Apa dia akan datang kembali?

Makoto kecil kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda gagah rupawan. Tubuhnya kekar berisi, tak seperti ketika ia terbaring lemah dulu. Usianya yang mulai menginjak angka 17 menjadi penegasan akan sosok kedewasaannya. Di SMA Iwatobi tempatnya bersekolah, ia juga menjadi murid yang cukup populer di kalangan para gadis. Ia tampak seperti sosok yang sempurna.

Namun, sosok sempurna Makoto adalah kamuflase dari segala rasa khawatirnya akan fenomena gaib yang menghantuinya.

Ya, pasca kejadian mewngerikan yang dialaminya sewaktu kecil dulu, ia jadi sering melihat kejadian aneh. Seperti tangisan bayi yang didengarnya saat ia melintasi toilet umum, atau sosok gadis kecil yang dilhatnya kemarin malam sepulang dari tempat bimbingan belajar.

Dan anehnya lagi, semua sosok itu tak berani menghampirinya. Entah karena apa.

Dunia memang aneh, misterius, dan penuh teka-teki.

* * *

3 Maret 2014...

"_Makoto-chan, Tante datang kembali..."_

Suara itu! Suara yang pernah didengarnya satu dasa warsa silam. Suara yang tak pernah ingin ia dengar lagi...

Suara wanita mengerikan itu...

Dan tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi gelap. Benar-benar gelap. Rasa takut yang sama menghampirinya lagi. Ia terjebak lagi dalam lingkaran setan yang sama, dan benar-benar dikurung di sana, mungkin untuk selamanya. Kilat ingatan muncul di benak pemuda itu.

"Kutunggu kau sampai usia tujuh belas. Akan kutunggu. Kau takkan bisa lepas dariku."

Benar. Wanita itu telah berjanji akan datang padanya saat usianya memasuki angka tujuh belas. Tapi, mengapa? Mengapa ia terus menunggunya? Dan... di mana wanita mengerikan itu berada?

"Aku harus keluar... keluar... keluar dari sini...!" Makoto berteriak, panik. Ia mengambil langkah seribu, berjalan tanpa tahu arah yang dituju. Ia harus keluar dari kilas balik mengerikan ini. Harus! Ia tak ingin kembali lagi pada masa itu. Tak mau.

Tak mau!

Tak mau!

Sial. Makoto tak kunjung menemukan jalan keluar. Wanita itu benar-benar memerangkapnya dalam kegelapan, tanpa jalan keluar walau hanya sekecil lubang rayap. Ia tak bisa kabur lagi. Bagaimana ini?

Sentuhan dingin terasa pada pinggang Makoto. Sentuhan dingin yang tak asing lagi. _Kumohon, jangan dia... jangan dia..._ Makoto menoleh sesaat, dan matanya terbelalak.

Dia!

* * *

**Third Hymn: Penyelamatan Kedua**

* * *

"Kau...," muka Makoto memucat. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, seolah dirinya baru saja berendam dalam lautan peluh. Wanita pucat itu datang kembali, masih dengan setelan yang sama, baju ala Eropa klasik berwarna putih. Senyuman dingin terukir di wajah putihnya, memberi isyarat _'mau pergi_ _ke mana? Kau tidak bisa pergi lagi, anak manis...'_.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan...," desis wanita itu, memperlihatkan deretan gigi geliginya yang runcing dan berlumuran darah. Sentuhan dingin wanita itu juga telah berubah menjadi sepanas api yang membara. Namun sialnya, Makoto tak bisa melepaskan tangan sang wanita dari pinggangnya.

Makoto semakin ketakutan. Suaranya tercekat, tak bisa keluar. Ia benar-benar terjebak. Dan dari sekeliling wanita itu, muncul pusaran raksasa yang seolah-olah ingin menyedot siapapun yang ada di sana. Ini buruk!

Sang wanita bergerak ke arah pusaran tersebut. Makoto semakin panik. Ia tak mau mengikuti wanita itu. Namun, apalah daya. Tenaganya seolah terkuras habis oleh genggaman sang wanita di pinggangnya. Ia benar-benar dipaksa untuk pergi dari kehidupan yang dijalaninya, dengan cara yang amat mengerikan.

Terjebak dalam kegelapan yang sama.

_Wahai yang muncul dari kegelapan_

_Lawanlah cahaya yang akan mengakhirimu selamanya!_

_Itu! Jangan-jangan..._ Ada perasaan aneh tatkala suara tersebut menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Semacam perasaan akrab. Perasaan yang hangat... Suara dengan intonasi yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, meskipun lebih berat. Sebelum Makoto sempat mengingat siapa pemilik suara yang memiliki intonasi serupa, kabut putih dan seberkas cahaya muncul di satu titik, disertai banyak kelopak bunga persik yang melayang-layang.

Kelopak persik? Mungkinkah...

"Ini aku, Makoto..."

Seorang pemuda muncul dari kepulan asap putih, melayang-layang di hadapannya. Rambut hitam yang halus, mata biru air, dan langkah yang demikian anggun itu...

"Ha... Haruka...?" Makoto berucap, tak yakin.

Suaranya telah kembali? Apakah dengan kehadiran sosok Haruka saja mampu membangkitkan kekuatannya untuk berbicara kembali? Benar-benar perubahan yang sangat drastis!

Wanita pucat itu mendecih. Sedikit darah terciprat dari mulutnya. "Kau lagi!"

"Hai, _ojou-san_, apa gerangan yang membuatmu sedemikian tertarik pada Makoto? Bukankah dia masih punya sisa hidup yang harus dia penuhi?"

Wanita itu menggeram. "TAK ADA URUSANNYA DENGANMU!"

Mulalilah pertarungan sengit antara si wanita dengan Haruka. Makoto yang terabaikan, menonton kejadian tersebut dengan seksama. Dua makhluk gaib bertarung satu sama lain mempertaruhkan nasibnya.

"Nasib manusia tak boleh diubah," desis Haruka, seraya menghilangkan pusaran hitam di sekeliling Makoto dengan asap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Wanita itu berusaha menghentikan perbuatan pemuda biru tersebut, seraya berkata. "Dia... akan menjadi suamiku! Aku dan Makoto akan hidup bersama! Aku tak akan sendirian lagi! TIDAK AKAAANNN!"

_**BLAARRRR!**_ Wanita itu mengeluarkan kilat yang membuat Haruka mundur beberapa langkah. Serangan Haruka terhenti.

Haruka menghela napas. Ia mengayunkan lengan kanannya, membuat kelopak bunga persik yang menyebar di udara berkumpul, menyatu, membentuk semacam pedang panjang. Pedang itu dihunuskan ke arah sang wanita.

"Kau akan kulenyapkan karena mengacaukan takdir manusia," desis Haruka dingin, sebelum ia bergerak secepat kilat. Dan...

_**CREEESSSSS!**_

Suara cipratan darah memecah keheningan. Wanita pucat itu jatuh tersungkur dalam keadaan berlumuran darah. Dan tidak bangkit kembali untuk melawan serangan Haruka.

Dengan demikian, sudah jelas. Haruka adalah pemenang dari pertarungan kali ini.

* * *

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku. Lagi," Makoto tersenyum kecut tatkala Haruka berjongkok di hadapannya.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah pemuda biru itu. "Tak apa. Yang penting, jalanilah sisa umurmu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Makoto terbelalak. "Melindungiku?"

Sosok Haruka berubah menjadi transparan. Kelopak bunga persik berhamburan di udara. "Kau tahu, bahwa persik adalah pelindung dari serangan iblis?"

Makoto menggeleng, tak mengerti.

"Tahu kisah Momotaro?"

Makoto tersentak. Momotaro, bocah persik yang dikenal menjadi pembasmi iblis dalam dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur itu? "Iya, aku tahu. Apa... jangan-jangan kau memiliki kaitan dengan Momotaro?"

Haruka menggeleng. "Tidak sepenuhnya."

"Maksudmu?"

Haruka memberikan selembar kelopak bunga persik kepada Makoto. "Aku adalah roh pohon persik. Bertugas untuk melindungi manusia dari serbuan iblis setiap tanggal 3 Maret."

Makoto terperangah begitu mengetahui tentang jati diri Haruka. Roh pohon persik? "Terus, apa kau jugalah yang selama ini melindungiku dari iblis yang kulihat selama ini?"

Haruka mengangguk, lalu berbisik pelan. "Aku harus pergi, Makoto. Waktuku sudah habis."

Makoto menatap Haruka. "Pergi ke mana...?"

Haruka tersenyum sedih. "Ke alamku. Sampai jumpa, Makoto. Aku akan selalu menyertaimu."

Makoto terperangah saat sosok Haruka lenyap dari pandangannya. Ia menatap kosong ke tempat Haruka tadi berdiam sembari menggenggam kelopak bunga persik yang diberikan roh itu.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Makoto membuka matanya. Ia rupanya tertidur di kamarnya. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya tampak sangat nyata. Sosok Haruka yang selama ini terus terbayang dalam benaknya muncul kembali. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa Haruka-lah yang menjaganya selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Begitu Makoto menatap telapak tangannya, ia melihat selembar kelopak bunga persik yang masih segar. Kelopak itu masih menyisakan setitik embun.

Apa yang dilihatnya tadi bukanlah mimpi.

"Haruka, kapan kita akan bertemu kembali?" bisik Makoto dalam hati.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Akhirnya... *lap keringat*. Saya butuh pelampiasan setelah berpusing-pusing ria sama pra UN! Dan jadilah fanfic ini. BTW, fanfic ini ide awalnya diambil dari kisah nyata, yaitu pengalaman saya kerasukan sewaktu kecil dulu (nggak kayak kasus kesurupan yang udah umum, pokoknya keadaannya sama kayak kejadian Makoto kecil di fanfic ini).**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
